


Blizzard in a Blaze

by KiraMyst



Series: Viking Voyages [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Vikings, BAMF Astrid Hofferson, BAMF Fishlegs Ingerman, BAMF Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, BAMF Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), BAMF Ruffnut, BAMF Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), BAMF Tuffnut, Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Bully Snotlout Jorgenson, Cute Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Dragonese (How to Train Your Dragon), F/M, Female Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless Friendship, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Needs a Hug, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Dragons, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Jack Frost is Jokul Frosti (Guardians of Childhood), Parent Stoick the Vast, Poor Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Pre-Rise of the Guardians (2012), Protective Astrid Hofferson, Protective Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Protective Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Protective Stoick the Vast, Protective Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Teen Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll, Vikings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraMyst/pseuds/KiraMyst
Summary: Rayna had been an outsider for so long, she doesn't really know how to be an insider. The lack of belonging is not helped by her own father; the Chief, who uses her presence as an incentive for his people to do what he ordered. Maybe she'll finally find the place that's perfect for her, after she saves a dragon and befriends a boy no else can see. After all she can see so much of herself in them and they can see so much more in her. (Fem!Hiccup!AU.)
Relationships: Astrid & Fishlegs & Hiccup & Ruffnut & Snotlout & Tuffnut, Gobber the Belch & Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Fishlegs Ingerman, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Ruffnut Thorston, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Snotlout Jorgenson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Stoick the Vast, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Tuffnut Thorston, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Valka, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Rayna & Toothless, Rayna/Jack
Series: Viking Voyages [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796911
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Blizzard in a Blaze

**Author's Note:**

> #Disclaimer-I own nothing, as How to Train You Dragon belongs to Cressida Cowell, Chris Sanders, Dean Deblois, Linda Teverbaugh, Mike Teverbaugh, Art Brown, Douglas Sloan, Will Davies and DreamWorks Animation.  
> Rise of the Guardians to William Royce, Peter Ramsey, Christina Steinberg, Nancy Bernstein, David Lindsay-Abaire and DreamWorks Animations :(
> 
> #Claimer-I do own any OCs' of my VD!Verse, as well as original beings, Buildings, Places, Etc.
> 
> #I do own my take on a Female!Hiccup, and on the canon characters, beings, buildings & places :)
> 
> #I Picture my Hiccup-Rayna as American Actress; Alexandria Daddario.

Prologue

Invisible.

That's what Rayna practically was around here.

Except when there's trouble,

and it's usually her that gets caught up in it

and subsequently blamed.

She can never seem to do anything right.

Ever since she was born.

She wasn't the usual Viking.

Wasn't much of a fighter,

preferring books to swords,

and since Gobber took her on as an apprentice,

Rayna prefers smithing to sparring.

Yeah, not typical Viking material at all,

and trying to be so,

is exhausting.

So...

She's done.

She's had enough.

She'll never be a normal Viking,

and that's...

Okay.

Why?,

Because she's not a normal Viking.

No,

she's something else,

Something new.

And with the help of her new friends,

Rayna finds out that she's a different sort of Viking all together.

**Author's Note:**

> #Yes, I'm doing a HTTYD/RotG (How To Train Your Dragon/Rise of the Guardians), crossover. Featuring a Fem!Hiccup & Jack. 
> 
> #However much I Love HTTYD, it was very much kid friendly and I'm planning on showing, with my Viking Voyages Series, hopefully, their more (not-kid-friendly), side.
> 
> #As is already evidenced by the fact that My Fem!Hiccup is called Rayna and not Hiccup or the like. 
> 
> #While keeping close to the 'Verses ;)
> 
> What do you think?  
> Comment Respectfully, Please :)


End file.
